


A Day In The Life

by CavannaRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fame, Office Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone is beautiful and selling themselves on whatever talents they have, Lorelei came in like a whirlwind. Naturally organized but extremely shy, she moves about in the background helping other people's lives run smoother. She finds some of the talent agency scouts absolutely terrifying, but what she loves best is doing her job, so she overcomes that. Her boss can bully her with barely a look, but really, where would he be without her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So it was just another Thursday... Which of course meant there were at least thirteen disasters that required her attention before noon. Lorelei hurried, one didn't run in pencil skirts and three inch heels, down the hall of the Warrenson Talent Agency, a clipboard clutched to her chest. Some up and coming starlet was scheduled to meet with her boss this afternoon, but the little diva was already making demands about how she should be greeted and treated.   
  
Once more her Blackberry buzzed and the harried personal assistant fought the urge to scream, instead rolling her eyes and ducking around the corner, away from the bustle of the main corridor, to check her messages. Seventeen new e-mails, all from the diva she was referring to as 'Miss Priss'. Thumbs flew over the tiny keyboard as she checked and filed all the requests, doing her best to accommodate the reasonable ones, and finding the right, polite phrasing to decline some of the more absurd demands.   
  
An alarm went off on her PDA and Lorelei allowed herself the luxury of a barely audible curse. Gage was due in a morning meeting in less than twenty minutes, and she wasn't at all certain he had finished his phone conference. He might be the boss, but it was her responsibility to ensure that he was where he was needed, when he was needed, briefed and ready for everything. Nearly flying down the hall in her haste now, she made it to her desk in record time, depositing the one clipboard for a second one, quickly scanning the front page with her PDA for future reference before lightly knocking on the boss' door and letting herself in.   
  
He was still on the phone, of course, so she gave him a quiet nod to let him know she needed him to finish up and crossed the office, placing the paperwork with the briefing for the shareholders meeting on the desk in front of him. She was stepping back to give him some space, when she noticed the scrap of notepaper where she'd been doodling her dislike of the starlet in a series of hateful little stick figure cartoons illustrating creative deaths featuring items from her requests. Flushing in embarrassment, Lorelei dived forward, snatching the scrap from among the official documents.


	2. Chapter 2

With a practiced movement, perfected over time, Gage's arm reaches out and snatches the paper back from Lorelei as he finishes up his phone conference. He chuckles as he looks over her handiwork. “I can see how much you love our potential new client, Miss West.” He looks up at her and slips the paper into the bottom left drawer of his desk before picking up the clipboard and glancing up at the clock.

Lorelei blushed, embarrassed to be caught involved in such unprofessional behaviour by her boss. Her eyes didn't leave that scrap of paper as he tucked it away in his desk. Why on Earth would he keep it? She bit her lip, hoping it wasn't going to come back and bite her in the arse later. 

“How much time do we have? Give me the run down on everything I need to know while we walk.” He hated meetings, especially ones with shareholders. Though Gage loved the fact that his company had grown enough that he was able to offer staff, and other people outside of the company, the opportunity to become shareholders, some of them have let the ownership of shares go to their heads. They believe they now have the right to tell him exactly how to run the company _he_  had built from the ground up. He moved out from behind his desk and opened the door of his office, giving his assistant an expectant look.

She shook herself out of her uncomfortable reverie as he gently reminded her of the job at hand. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She'd allowed herself to get distracted... maybe she should stop reading those titillating novels her best friend kept buying her. She cleared her face of everything, putting on her usual mask of pleasant efficiency as she exited the door, matching her pace to Gage's as they strode down the hall.

"Okay, Mister Warrenson. So the shareholders meeting is to place final votes on Mister Stanley's proposal to specialize the Agency. With the financial influx from the last couple divas..." She caught herself. Damnit, damnit, damnit. So much for her professionalism, that bloody princess really had her ruffled. "With the the financial influx from the last couple of singers Mister Standley has convinced almost half the board that it would be more fiscally prudent to specialize in the music industry. Wait... I have his exact words right here..." Lorelei flipped through the papers on her clipboard. "Here it is. He says, and I quote, 'It's stupid to carry dead weight like scribblers and daubers when the songbirds are the real cash cow..' End quote."

She made a disgusted face. "He may be crass, but he owns almost fifteen percent of the company himself, and he's managed to sway enough of the board that there's a real chance he could push this through." She shook her head, peering at her boss and venturing a small smile. "The shareholders are already gathering, but I've managed to arrange it so that the industrious Mister Stanley won't arrive for another half hour or so, giving you a chance to discuss matters with the remainder of the board before he gets there.

It had been tough to finagle everything into place, but she hoped it was enough for Gage to get a hand up on the pompous blowhard. One of the things that had attracted her to the Warrenson Agency in the first place was how inclusive it was, helping artists from all different genres.


	3. Chapter 3

Gage gave Lorelei a rather awkward pat on the shoulder before pulling the last of the paperwork from her arms, going over it with a sweep of his brilliant blue eyes. "I appreciate all you're doing, Lorelei. Believe me. But one thing Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass Stanley hasn't taken into consideration?"He straightens up to his full 6'4 and grins down at her. "I may have had to take on a board of shareholders, but I still own fifty-three percent of my company."He winks at her. "And last I checked, you're a three percent owner. That gives us the upper hand and the advantage. "I know we can stop this from happening. Let's go."

She allowed the mere ghost of a smile to cross her face. Warrenson's touch to her shoulder, even as awkward as it was, filled her with determination. She would not let these jerks try to bully her boss around. What he was doing at the talent agency, the people he was helping, it was important. Some might not think so, and some of the clients might be intolerable, but Gage was a genius in the field, and she was so happy to be part of it.

The fact that he knew she'd purchased three percent though, that surprised her. She had to remember not to underestimate her boss man, with or without her he always seemed to find out the most interesting facts. The smallest blush crossed her cheeks that he would focus any of that laser sight on her, and that he would trust implicitly that she was in his corner. She was, of course. One hundred percent.

Nodding once she proceeded him into the board room, her own dark eyes sweeping across the assembled shareholders. There were definitely a few guilty faces, and a few searching glances at Stanley's currently empty seat. She allowed her pleasant, but fairly empty business smile to cross her face.

"Gentlemen, ladies... Thank you all for making it out to the meeting today. Mister Stanley appears to be running late, but we're just going to have to start the proceedings without him. I'm sure you all know what this is about, so I'd appreciate honesty from your responses if you're asked direct questions. Without further ado, I'd like to introduce Mister Gage Warrenson, owner of the talent agency and majority shareholder."

Perhaps she put a little extra oomph on that last phrase, perhaps she even darted a scowl at Stanley's main toady, but what did people expect from her? She was Gage's girl... At least between the hours of 9am and 6pm, Monday to Friday.


End file.
